


Here We Go Again

by Mal_not_Otto



Series: HIVE next gen [1]
Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Gen, I'll add more when I don't have a headache, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mal_not_Otto/pseuds/Mal_not_Otto
Summary: Even after all these years, Nero was still working at HIVE. One day, he realizes three new students seem oddly familiar. He soon learns he taught their parents, who were also four of his most problematic students at the time.
Series: HIVE next gen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075712
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Here We Go Again

Dr. Nero watched as the kids were taken out of the area. This year, HIVE had gotten a promising batch of students. Though, three of them seemed very familiar. There was a taller girl who was pale and freckled, with very messy red hair, and green eyes. The other two were Asian. The brother was tall, but not as tall as the one girl. His hair was short and slicked back. The sister was the shortest and had short fluffy hair. He looked at Raven, "Natalya."

"Yes Max?"

"Who are those three?" He pointed to the group as they left.

Raven smiled, "you're gonna be shocked when I tell you."

Nero looked at her, confused, "what do you mean?"

"The taller girl is named Lucy, and the siblings are Anna and Jules." Raven responded.

"And what are their last names?" Nero was getting slightly irritated.

"Lucy Malpense and Anna and Jules Fanchu." Raven smirked.

Nero froze. "I'm sorry, Malpense and Fanchu? As in…"

"Yep. Those are the kids of a certain group of four. Time really does fly, huh?"

Nero pinched the bridge of his nose, "I hope they aren't as troublesome."

"Want me to keep an eye on them?"

"Yes please." He walked away, " _especially_ Malpense." It felt odd saying that name again. The last time he had seen Otto, Laura, Wing, and Shelby was when they graduated. Even though those four caused a lot of trouble, he had wondered how they were doing.

* * *

"I don't think we should cause a lot of trouble, sis." Jules said. The three were sitting at a table for breakfast. They had arrived at the volcano yesterday and already Anna was planning on blowing stuff up, "mom and dad had told us stories about their time here. I don't want the Headmaster thinking we'd be just like them."

"Ugh!" Anna groaned, "you and Lulu are no fun."

"I agree with Jules. I don't want anyone thinking I'd be just like my dad. Have you heard the stories?!" Lulu looked up at the twins, "He did a lot of crazy shit."

"Indeed he did." The three heard someone say. They looked over to see a man standing near Lulu, "Otto wasn't the best at following directions. None of them were."

"Oh! You must be Dr. Nero!" Jules said, "dad told us about you. I have a question. Was he as bad as the others? Mom said he wasn't." "Wing? Oh he wasn't as bad but he still caused a lot of problems. Did Shelby tell you about the time-"

"When dad snuck onto a plane to go after Lulu's drugged up dad?" Anna finished, "oh yes they tell that story all the time."

Lulu looked at Dr. Nero, "sir, what happened in their third year? They've never told us about it." She asked, genuinely curious.

"Because something terrible happened then. I won't say what. I'll let them do so." He said. Lulu frowned. "Anyways, I do hope you three won't attract trouble, or at least not too much." He said before walking away.

"No promises!" Anna called after him. She looked back at Lulu, "hey, maybe the assassin they told us about will explain."

"Maybe." Lulu responded. That's when they heard the bell.

It was time for their first classes at HIVE.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of lazy but I wanted to go ahead and make this. Do I already have a bunch of fics to work on? Yes. Yes I do. Anyways meet Lucy/Lulu, Anna, and Jules! I love these three already and plan to write about them more.


End file.
